


Family

by dduucckk



Series: HP pride month 2020!! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, M/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Week 3 of girlwithacrown’s hp pride month prompts!! This week’s prompt was family.Sirius runs away from home.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: HP pride month 2020!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> This fic does talk a bit about Sirius’s parents being shitty. It’s not enough that I put it in the tags, there’s no abuse mentioned or anything, but I’m just going to put this here as a warning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“Sirius, I swear I didn’t tell them, I don’t know how—“

“Well if you didn’t tell them, Regulus, who the fuck did?” Sirius spun around to face his brother. “Who the fuck told them I’m gay if it wasn’t you?” He was too angry to keep his voice down anymore, and he hoped that his mother was still in the dining room, where she wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Sirius, you’re out at school. Anyone could have told her.”

“Fuck you.” Sirius slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. He locked the door before sliding down it to sit on the floor, his head in his hands. What would he do now? He couldn’t stay here. If he didn’t leave now, his parents would throw him out, and they wouldn’t be kind about it.

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to allow the tears to fall. He could cry later. Right now, he needed to focus on getting out. He looked around his room, wondering if there was anything of importance. There wasn’t, really. He wasn’t fond enough of any of his posters to try and take them with him, and he didn’t keep anything truly important to him here. If he wanted to keep something away from his parents, he hid it in his dorm room at Hogwarts, or got one of his friends to hold on to it for him.

In the end, Sirius filled up a rucksack with a few t-shirts, some jeans, and letters from Remus that were too precious to be left behind. Knowing that he didn’t have much time before his mother came to find him, he opened his window and began to climb down the rough stone walls of the house. He had done it countless times before, and it didn’t take long for him to reach the ground. Sirius took off at a run, down winding side streets and dirty alleys, and when he was sure his parents wouldn’t find him, he sat down on the curb to catch his breath, and called the Knight Bus.

~~~

James couldn’t say he was surprised when Sirius showed up at his door early that morning, saying he’d left home for good. He had always thought that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, especially since Sirius and Remus had started dating.

The Marauders had been planning on spending the summer at James’s house that year, and Sirius had only shown up a few days earlier than planned, so Remus and Peter were already there, which was for the best. Sirius started crying almost as soon as he stepped into James’s house, and Remus was immediately at his side, wrapping him in a hug. Sirius melted into his boyfriend’s arms, his body shaking with sobs. Remus gently stroked his hair, speaking quietly so that only Sirius could hear him.

Once Sirius had stopped crying, James brought his bag up to the room he usually stayed in. Sirius still hadn’t said much, but he refused to let go of Remus’s hand, so Remus sat on the bed next to Sirius until the boy had fallen asleep.

~~~

Sirius woke up later that day to a tray of breakfast on the bedside table and Remus sitting in the armchair by the window.

“Moony!” Sirius grinned, sitting up in bed. Remus looked up from his book and met Sirius’s smile with one of his own.

“Hey Pads, how are you?”

Sirius took a slice of bacon off the breakfast tray. “I’ve been better,” he said, biting into it. “But I’ve also been worse, so overall I’m fine.”

Remus laughed. “I’m going to go tell James and Pete you’re awake. You keep eating your breakfast!” He added as he left the room.

By the time his friends got back, Sirius was well into his third piece of bacon and was eyeing the muffin. His plans were ruined, however, when James picked up the muffin and shoved half of it into his mouth before jumping on top of Sirius.

“Prongs! That’s his breakfast!” Sirius heard Peter say indignantly, “Let the man eat!”

“Thanks for your support, Wormtail!” Sirius pushed James off of him and onto the floor, where he sat happily eating the rest of the muffin. Sirius glared at him.

“If the muffin really upset you that much Padfoot, we can just get you another one.” Remus was holding back a smile and trying to be serious, but Sirius could hear the laughter in his voice.

“I’ll do that later Moony, don’t you worry.” Sirius grabbed the sleeve of Remus’s jumper and pulled him down to sit on the bed. Remus leaned his head on Sirius’s shoulder with a happy sigh.

 _This is my family now,_ Sirius thought to himself as he ate another strip of bacon. _They’ve done more for me than the fuckers who raised me ever did, and that’s got to be worth something._

As if he could hear his thoughts, James pressed his head against Sirius’s leg where it was hanging off the bed.

“You know you always have a home here, right?” He said. “My parents want you to stay here. Fuck Regulus and your parents, we’re your family now. The Marauders.”

Sirius felt tears well up in his eyes. “Thanks, James,” he whispered.

“No problem.” James grinned and snatched the last piece of bacon off the plate.

**Author's Note:**

> I can not believe I wrote the word rucksack. I hate that word with a passion, but they’re British so it had to be done.
> 
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk) is my tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
